During 1973-74 (year 2 of grant), behavioral methods and strategies were introduced into the direct outpatient and emergency services and the indirect consultation and education services of the Oxnard Community Mental Health Center. Four experimental studies were conducted using both within-subject and control group designs studying the effectiveness of (1) anxiety-depression management training; (2) personal effectiveness (assertion) training; (3) behavioral workshop for married couples; and (4) biofeedback of fingertip temperature for migraine headaches. Other programs were developed and evaluated empirically in treatment for adolescents, women, parent workshops in child management, vocational preparedness workshop, and a joint mental-health/school project involving college student volunteers as tutors for children with academic and behavioral problems. Programs developed for the partial hospitalization service during the 1972-73 year were consolidated and further evaluated---educational workshops, credit incentive system, and personal effectiveness training. Personal effectiveness training was found to be producing observable behavior changes in 80 percent of the situations in which it was applied, including generalization into the patients' natural environments. Goal Attainment Scaling followups on randomly selected patients revealed a significantly better outcome at 6 mos. after intake for those patients (N equals 30) who attended a behavioral program in a Day Treatment Center than those (N equals 26) who attended a more traditional and eclectic Day Treatment Center. Behavior therapy was found to be effectively employed by paraprofessional Chicano therapists with Chicano patients in a variety of settings.